


Love is Stored in the Scientist

by aitomation



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: A Gratuitous Number Of Pillows, Autistic Hermann Gottlieb, Baking, Bathing/Washing, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Cheek Kisses, Comfort Food, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Done By Someone Else, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hair Playing, Lars Gottlieb's Shitty Parenting (mentioned), Living Together, M/M, Movie Night, One (1) Reference to Hocus Pocus (1993), Pet Names, Pie, Post-Canon, Post-Lecture Tour, Presents, Schmoop, Sleepy Hermann, Surprises, Trans Hermann Gottlieb, Trans Male Character, Trans Newton Geiszler, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yes they do celebrate Arbor Day, bath bombs, hand holding, moreso is one word no matter What gdocs says, nose kisses, self-care, wrist kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aitomation/pseuds/aitomation
Summary: Valentine's Day is special because of the memories you make, and the love you share. After the war, and after the lecture tour, Newt and Hermann have some free time, and a lot of love to give.





	1. 2027

**Author's Note:**

> u should listen to valentine by kina grannis while u read this, cuz i listened to it on loop while writing :DDD just some schmoopy valentines fic that i started in february,,,,

Newt loved Valentine’s Day, now that he had someone to spend it with. He knew Hermann wasn’t “overly fond” of it, but it always made Newt giddy to know that he had a sweetheart to spoil when the V-Day ads started cropping up. Over the years, he had learned just the right way for the both of them to enjoy the holiday, and he always strove to make each year better than the last. 

Of course, that was easier said than done-especially when it came to Hermann “I’m Not Allowed To Have Emotions” Gottlieb. Since the closing of the Breach, Hermann had let himself loosen up a bit, even moreso around Newt. But it was still hard for him to let himself have things he considered “frivolous;” because apparently even the Kaiju weren’t as scary as Lars Gottlieb’s parenting. Newt tried not to scowl every time Hermann insisted he didn’t want the thing he very obviously wanted. He tried to channel those feelings into productivity-buying things as spontaneous gifts (because he knew Hermann would never refuse them) or “accidentally” arranging too much of something for just one person, so could Hermann please join him? He figured Hermann knew what he was doing, at least some of the time, but he hadn’t stopped Newt yet and that had to count for something.

Holidays were different though. It was a lot easier for Newt to pamper Hermann when it was traditional; or if the aforementioned pampering would also make Newt happy. Hermann had a hard time saying “no” to Newt on special occasions. So when holidays rolled around-Hanukkah, Thanksgiving, Halloween, Arbor Day-Newt planned extra special days for Hermann. 

Valentine’s Day was even more special than any other holiday, because it was expressly about celebrating the romantic love between partners. Newt always went All Out with things he knew Hermann loved; from his favorite meal by candle light, to a marathon of his favorite show while cuddling in comfy clothes, to a night on the town dressed to the nines-Newt knew his partner well enough to show him a great time every year. The hardest part was getting Hermann to cooperate long enough to present whatever surprise he had planned.

“Hermann!” Newt called through the door of their study. “Babe, why don’t you take a break?” 

“I’m busy Newton,” Hermann called back curtly. Newt scowled at the door. 

“You’ve been ‘busy’ all day. I know you haven’t eaten yet.” Newt heard Hermann scoff and made his voice louder. “Let me take care of you! Don’t you know what today is? Ugh.” Newt smacked the door once for good measure, before wandering back down the hallway. Newt wouldn’t be surprised if Hermann actually didn’t know what day it was. As good as he was with numbers, their lecture tour had really thrown off his sense of time, to the point where it was very noticeable. 

Newt sighed as he made his way back to the kitchen. This year was all about relaxing-the war was over, the lecture tour was over; they had a house and a mortgage and several pet lizards and they deserved some rest. Newt was going to wrestle Hermann into a nice bath, and while Hermann soaked he would throw dinner in, and then they’d eat off each other’s plates, and when they were done they’d watch Hermann’s favorite movies until he passed out pressed into Newt’s side. It was simple, it was sweet, and, most importantly, Hermann would love it. If he would ever come out of the damn study. 

Newt grumbled to himself as he messed with dinner. He had already put it together-shepherd's pie, with a distinctly German twist to it-and while they ate that he’d throw in the peach pie made from his uncle’s recipe (that Hermann had devoured the last time they’d visited Boston) that he had waiting in the fridge. He brushed even more butter on the top of the shepherd’s pie as he listened closely for any sign that Hermann was leaving the study. Newt sighed in exasperation and started cleaning up the kitchen when he heard nothing after five minutes. He prowled the house looking for things to straighten up, because he knew Hermann appreciated a clean space, for over twenty minutes before he stalked back down the hallway. He drew in a few deep breaths, staring at the door to the study, to keep the frustration out of his tone when he spoke.

“Hermann?” Newt called as he cracked the door open. When he got no response, other than the continued clack of chalk against blackboard, he pushed the door open all the way and wandered into the study. “Hermann,” he repeated. “Is this what you’ve been doing all day?” 

Hermann’s work was always impressive-rows and rows of scribbled numbers and symbols Newt kind of understood, that made total sense to Hermann, that flowed out of him as easily as air moved in and out of his lungs-but today he had dialed it up to 11, apparently. He had filled all of the blackboards crammed into their little study with numbers and diagrams, in increasingly frantic penmanship. He was still working; face nearly touching the chalky surface of the blackboard, nerdy glasses slipping down the end of his nose. He was coated in chalk dust, even moreso than usual. Newt pursed his lips and tried not to be worried. He knew Hermann hadn’t left the study for hours. 

“Hermann,” he called again. “Baby? You’re kinda worrying me today.” Which was true. Now that he had pushed the frustration aside, Newt’s brow creased with concern. Hermann almost never pushed himself like this anymore-there was no reason to. 

“What do you mean? I’m just working Newton,” Hermann said, exasperated. Newt bit his lip. 

“But you’re not ‘just working,’ not like you usually do. You’re working like you used to. Back in the Shatterdome.” Hermann stopped writing. His hand froze in the air, chalk hovering a millimeter from the blackboard.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He lowered his chalk to the tray. Newt approached him slowly, socked feet making nearly no sound against the carpet. 

“The fate of the world doesn’t rest on your numbers anymore. You’re allowed to take a break.” Newt held his breath. This was treacherous territory and he knew it. So much of Hermann’s self worth rested on his work.

“What if I don’t want to?” Hermann asked, rather petulantly. He was staring at the numbers on the blackboard, a crease of frustration between his brows. Newt almost breathed an audible sigh of relief. This he could work with.

“They’ll still be there when you get back,” Newt said softly, gently squeezing Hermann’s arm. Hermann allowed himself to be led out into the hallway, up the stairs to their bedroom. Newt nudged him until he sat on the edge of their bed. He didn’t react as Newt carefully untied and removed his shoes, then his socks, but Newt could tell he was beginning to relax. Newt gently slipped his glasses off and set them gingerly on the end table. When Newt reached to tug off his sweater vest, he spoke. 

“I can do that myself Newton.” His voice was quiet and carefully neutral. He wasn’t looking at Newt. 

“I know,” Newt said cheerfully. “Is it okay if I do it anyway?” Hermann made a soft noise that Newt took as assent, and he continued stripping Hermann until he was just in his tighty whities. He brushed a kiss across Hermann’s bony wrist before he stood. “I’m gonna draw a bath for you, okay? Two minutes. You want a robe?” Hermann finally looked up at him, his eyes already less distant. 

“Yes, thank you,” he said. Newt grinned. 

“Two minutes,” he repeated, holding up two fingers before darting into their bathroom. He was giddy now that he was finally able to start Hermann’s valentine-even moreso now that he had seen just how much Hermann needed it today. 

The bath filled quickly, the hot water filling the air with steam. Newt generously emptied some bath salts and essential oils into the water, and even stirred them in with that stick Hermann kept next to the tub. He checked under the sink to make sure the little basket of extra stuff was all set before he ducked his head back into the bedroom. Hermann had pulled on his robe and tied it at the waist, and a quick glance at the hamper showed Newt that he had also discarded his underwear. Newt grinned. 

“Bath’s ready,” he said quietly. 

Hermann had smelled the lavender almost as soon as Newt had added it to the bath and he couldn’t keep the slight smile off his face. He turned and saw the warm light from the bathroom creating a halo around Newt, still dressed in his work clothes. 

“Thank you darling,” Hermann murmured. He carefully crossed the room, pressing a kiss to Newt’s cheek as he slid past him into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, the steam already relaxing him, Hermann slid the robe from his shoulders. Newt came up behind him and helped him lower himself into the tub, and then ducked away to rifle under the sink. The heat from the bath instantly had Hermann calm and pliant. He watched Newt with a small, fond smile. “What are you doing over there?” he asked, voice the tiniest bit breathy. Newt glanced over his shoulder with a grin before turning back to what he was doing. Hermann rolled his eyes, chuckling. 

“I got you some stuff,” Newt said, shuffling over to the side of the tub. He had a little pink basket between his knees, full of colorful shapes. Hermann squinted down at it, trying to see them more clearly, but Newt leaned forward to kiss him softly. “No peeking,” he murmured against Hermann’s lips. Hermann obediently closed his eyes, tipped his head back against the lip of the tub, and waited. He could hear crinkling, the tell-tale sign of Newt struggling to open plastic packaging. “Not all of this is for right this second,” Newt said conversationally, before grunting as he pulled at a wrapper, “but it is all for you to use. You can look through it later, I’ll put it on the dresser.” Hermann hummed in acknowledgment. He wondered if he should tell Newt he was about to nod off in the tub when the crinkling stopped. 

“May I look now?” Hermann asked, unable to keep the smile off his face. 

“You may, my good sir,” Newt responded, using his bad British accent. Hermann opened his eyes, giggling, and blinked when Newt’s hands were much closer to his face than he was expecting. They quickly smoothed what Hermann instantly recognized as a face mask over his skin before retreating back to the basket. 

“Oh Newton,” Hermann breathed. He reached up a hand to smooth out the edge of the mask.

“There’s like five more of those in here. I wasn’t sure which one to get so I just got a bunch.” Hermann watched Newt carefully, still distractedly touching his own face. He was starting to get a sinking feeling. Newt suddenly looked up at him with a grin, holding up a little ball colored like space. “I know you like these things but you never buy them cause you think they’re too expensive, so I got a little set. There’s three of these total, and some lotion and shit.” Newt dropped the ball in the bath water and Hermann sucked in a breath as it started fizzing, sharing its color with the water around it. 

“Have I forgotten something?” he asked urgently. Newt smiled; squeezed his bicep. 

“Nothing important. You should look at your calendar though.” Newt stood, rolled his shoulders. “I gotta go pop dinner in, then I’ll be back.” He darted out of the room, leaving Hermann alone with the sound of the bath bomb dissolving in the water. He lifted a hand to run it through his hair and saw that there was glitter sticking to his skin. The water was a deep purple, swirling with blues and silver, and there was glitter in it. Hermann’s eyes felt wet and he was relieved when Newt reappeared in the doorway.

“Darling you’re too good to me,” he announced. “And after I ignored you all day.” He looked down at the water sadly, and almost missed Newt crouching beside the tub. 

“You don’t have to earn my love,” he said simply. He pressed a kiss to Hermann’s forehead, making a face at the slimy texture of the face mask. “And you deserve to treat yourself, after all the work you’ve done.” Hermann opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Newt raised a hand. “Not just today. Every day of those twelve years counts. If you’re not gonna pamper yourself, then I will, when the calendar dictates it.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Hermann said with sudden realization. He sunk down into the water so it covered his shoulders. He was grateful the mask was covering his face, though he was sure Newt could tell he was blushing from the heat in his ears. Newt chuckled at him. 

“Yeah it is. I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were out of it earlier, I totally would’ve ambushed you sooner.”

“Newton, no,” Hermann insisted. He grabbed one of Newt’s hands and held it with both of his own. “I’m sorry I forgot. I know you love this holiday.”

“I love it because I get to take care of you.” Hermann swallowed thickly. He tried to speak, but was interrupted by an alarm on Newt’s phone. “Time for this to come off,” Newt said, reaching up to peel the face mask off. He rubbed one of his big, warm hands against Hermann’s soft cheek. Hermann leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed. 

“I love you,” Hermann said emphatically, squeezing Newt’s hand against his cheek. 

“I love you too.” Hermann could hear the smile in Newt’s voice. They sat in quiet for a time before Newt shifted. “Let’s get dressed. Dinner will be ready soon,” he said, standing. As Hermann levered himself out of the bath, Newt grabbed one of the big fluffy towels from the linen closet and held it out in front of him. Before Hermann could take it, Newt wrapped him in a big hug, trapping him in the towel. He kissed the tip of Hermann’s nose and grinned cheekily. 

“Newton,” Hermann said. It came out sounding entirely too fond to be the warning it was intended to be. 

“I gotcha,” Newt said, taking a step back. “Meet me in the kitchen?” Hermann nodded absently, very focused on drying off. Newt had placed his pajamas, neatly folded, on the closed toilet lid. They were his favorites, soft and worn in all the right places; a matching set he’d bought a lifetime ago. He rarely wore them, and was surprised Newton had remembered he had them, let alone that he loved them. 

Hermann felt content as he slipped into his clothes. He worried the material of the shirt between his fingers. Newton had propped his cane against the sink; he was always considerate, even moreso on special occasions like this one. Hermann smiled to himself as he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. 

He could smell the food long before he turned the corner to see Newt pulling it out of the oven. Newt was dressed in his own pajamas-old sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt-singing as he worked. Hermann walked as quietly as he could, so he could listen to Newt’s soft voice. He was always astounded by how quiet Newt could be, when he was usually so loud and boisterous. Newt set the pan on the stovetop and turned to set the table. 

“Hey hottie,” Newt said when he caught Hermann’s eye. “Good?” Whether he was referring to the bath, or the food, or Hermann’s general mood, Hermann smiled. 

“Very. Thank you Newton.” Newt beamed. 

“Don’t thank me til you try it.” Newt pulled out a chair for Hermann to settle in; laid his napkin across his lap before he pushed him in. He scooped generous portions into each of their bowls and slid another pan in the oven before he sat in his own chair to Hermann’s right. 

“You spoil me,” Hermann said. Of course he recognized his own comfort food. Newt smiled around a mouthful of potato. 

“That’s my job.” They ate in relative silence, the both of them content to be in each other’s company. Newt laced their free hands together on the table. Every so often he gently squeezed; Hermann squeezed back. The smell of peaches slowly filled the kitchen and Hermann narrowed his eyes. 

“Newton.” 

“Yes?” Newt asked, the picture of innocence. Hermann rolled his eyes. 

“You’re going to turn me into one of those fat, useless housecats.” Newt threw his head back and laughed. Hermann flushed pleasantly. 

“Did you just quote Hocus Pocus at me?” Hermann ducked his head, smiling shyly. 

“Perhaps. It was a cute movie,” he admitted. Newt beamed again. This night was going even better than he had hoped it would, even if they weren’t stealing from each other’s plates. 

“But, does that mean you don’t want a piece of Uncle Illia’s peach pie when it cools?” Hermann made a distressed noise in his throat. 

“I never said that,” he said quickly. Newt laughed again, slipping out of his chair to pull the pie from the oven and turn off the timer. He set it very carefully on the cooling rack Mako had gotten them as a housewarming present before he turned back to Hermann, who had just taken his last bite of dinner. Newt couldn’t help smiling again, his whole body feeling soft and happy. 

“You all done?” he asked, more quietly than he had intended. Hermann nodded tiredly, eyelashes fluttering. 

“It was lovely Newton. Thank you.” Newt crossed to Hermann’s side so he could kiss him, slow and soft and gentle. When he pulled back, Hermann’s eyes had fallen closed. His cheeks were dusted pink; the yellow light of their kitchen made him almost glow. 

“You wanna watch a movie with me?” Newt whispered. He reached up a hand to play with Hermann’s hair. “Cuddle for a bit?” 

“I don’t know if I’ll make it through an entire movie,” Hermann said hesitantly, almost apologetically. He did look like he could fall asleep right there at their kitchen table. Newt smiled down at him. 

“That’s fine. It’s the cuddling that’s important.” Hermann huffed a little laugh and pressed his forehead against Newt’s chest. 

“Mein schatzi. I’m so glad I found you,” he murmured. Newt’s heart clenched. He flushed, smiling like a dope, his lip wobbling slightly. 

“I’m glad you found me too,” he whispered. “Come with me?” 

Newt led them into the living room, where he’d stacked all of Hermann’s favorite movies next to the TV and thrown every extra pillow they owned on the couch. Hermann giggled as he tried to sit down, wriggling on all the extra cushioning. 

“Are all these really necessary?” Hermann asked, smile a bit goofy. Newt nodded very seriously. 

“They are. It wouldn’t be the same without this ugly throw pillow your little brother sent us.” The pillow in question was embroidered with what was probably meant to be a horse, and the phrase “Run For Your Lives” in yellow lettering. It was Newt’s favorite piece of home decor, if he was being totally honest, and he was sure Hermann knew that. 

He grinned as he slid in a movie and flopped down on the couch next to Hermann, who was hugging a pillow to his chest and leaning his cheek against it. The second Newt got settled Hermann leaned into his side. Newt wrapped his arm around Hermann’s shoulders and pulled him even closer. They both shifted until they were comfortably pressed together as the opening credits rolled. 

True to his word, Hermann didn’t stay awake for even half the movie. His head started drooping as soon as the plot started going. Newt smiled at him fondly. 

“Sleepy?” he murmured. Hermann nodded tiredly. He pillowed his cheek against Newt’s chest, squinting at the screen. Newt reached up a hand to play with Hermann’s hair again. He ran his blunt nails against the shaved part of Hermann’s skull absently as he kept watching Hermann try to stay awake. 

“Nice,” Hermann hummed. 

“Yeah?” Hermann nodded slowly, blinking heavy eyelids. “Hey Hermann?” 

“Yes darling?” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

When the movie ended, Newt would carry Hermann up to their bed, just because he knew he could, and tuck him in. He’d sneak downstairs and throw the dishes in the dishwasher, put the pie away, and clean up the movies and pillows. And when he climbed into bed, Hermann would scoot up behind him and be the big spoon, even sound asleep. Until then, Newt would hold Hermann against his chest as he slept, content. He really did love Valentine’s Day, when he was with Hermann. 


	2. 2028

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day!! :3c

Hermann wasn’t particularly fond of Valentine’s Day. It seemed a silly and superfluous holiday-after all, if you were in a committed relationship, wouldn’t you celebrate an anniversary or two? But he knew Newton loved it, and so he was willing to celebrate. He was willing to do a great many things to make Newton happy. Newton often went out of his way to make Hermann happy; Hermann had to make sure Newt knew how loved he was. 

As the holiday drew close, Hermann was surprised that Newt hadn’t brought it up. He usually couldn’t help himself-making not entirely subtle comments and poorly hiding giggles as he plotted. This year, Newt was working-had been working for days. Hermann had seen him get that glint in his eye, the one that meant he was going to put all his energy into a project. 

It was endearing, the passion Newton had for his work; but occasionally it became worrying. They both had a habit of neglecting themselves when they became absorbed in a task. Hermann decided that now was the perfect time to enact his own plot. 

He had been planning it for quite some time. He was sure Newton would love it. He had tried several times already to execute it, but each time he felt it just wasn’t right, for many different reasons. He’d last planned it for Newton’s birthday; but he didn’t want to steal the significance of the day. Valentine’s day, however, already had romantic significance, and it was Newton’s favorite holiday. 

Hermann smiled to himself as he surveyed the dining room. He’d made sure everything was perfect-just the way Newt liked it. He’d been careful, quiet, though he hadn’t needed to be. Newt had been shut up in their study practically the entire day, muttering into his audio recorder and darting between his microscope and his computer. Hermann wasn’t even sure what he was working on. 

“Newton,” he called down the hall, shuffling his way to the study. He smoothed the front of his shirt nervously-they’d been dating more than three years, but Hermann still sometimes felt that he was doing the whole thing wrong. He eased open the study door and immediately saw Newt, hunched over his drafting table of all things. Hermann hadn’t seen him use it in over a year. 

“Newton, darling,” he said delicately. “You’ve been sitting there all day.”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Newt answered distractedly after a moment. Hermann hummed.

“It’s been five hours. You ate the food I brought you.”

“Did I?” Newt asked, still wholly focused on what he was doing. He rolled his chair the few feet to his desk, tucked into the corner, and pressed a few keys on his computer; Hermann huffed. He crossed the room with purpose, glancing at Newt’s work as he passed-something to do with strange cells of some kind; Hermann would ask him about it later, when he  _ needed _ Newt to be distracted. 

Now, he draped himself over Newt’s back, letting his weight push Newt forward in his seat. Newt yelped, tearing his eyes away from his screen to try and crane his neck to look at Hermann.

“Uh, Herms? Hermster?” Hermann rolled his eyes at the nickname-Newton’s silly and childish sort of “revenge” after Hermann had sleepily mentioned that sometimes, occasionally, Newton resembled a hamster. “What are you doing?” Newt nearly squeaked. 

“Distracting you,” Hermann said, smiling cheekily. He wriggled his arms behind Newt in his chair and wrapped them around Newt’s soft middle. He leaned very close to whisper in Newt’s ear, “I want your attention now.” Hermann felt the shiver that ran down Newt’s spine and smirked. “I’ve barely seen you since breakfast.” 

“I’ve been busy,” Newt said brightly but quietly. “I found this super weird cell pattern on some stuff I got from the lab-” he started, gesturing with his hands. Hermann used a finger to angle Newt’s chin up so he could give him a slow, lingering kiss. 

“I’m sure your work is quite fascinating, to keep you away from me for so many days.” Newt’s eyes darted to the corner of his computer; Hermann turned his head again, putting all of Newt’s attention on him. “You can tell me all about it later, darling.” Hermann straightened, patting Newt on his shoulders. “For now, you should come downstairs with me.” 

“You just want me all to yourself,” Newt teased, “Can’t stand to share me with my research.” 

“Is it taboo now, to want to spend some time with my h-” Hermann stopped himself, swallowing-“my partner?” he corrected, hoping Newt wouldn’t notice his mistake. Newt blinked, and for a moment Hermann froze; then Newt smiled and Hermann sagged with relief. 

“You’re a dork,” Newt laughed. “A dork and a sap.” 

“And what does that make you, darling,” Hermann purred, “romantic as you are?”

“Shut up,” Newt scoffed playfully. “What do you really want?” he asked, propping his chin up with one hand. 

“I want you, Newton,” Hermann murmured, fluttering his lashes because he knew Newt loved it when he did so. His fingertips brushed down Newt’s neck, catching on his collar before gliding down his chest. Then he pulled away, grabbing Newt’s free hand, “Come downstairs with me.” 

“Not that I don’t love it, but where is this coming from?” Newt laughed, letting Hermann tug him up out of his chair. “Usually you’re really hedgy about asking for what you want.”

“It is a special day, Newton,” Hermann said with a secretive smile before turning and walking toward the door. “We’ve done our work. We deserve a break.” Hermann looked at Newt over his shoulder and smirked. “Perhaps I am finally taking a page out of your book. Fortune does favor the brave, after all.” Newt shivered again. Hermann beckoned him with a finger as he turned the corner. Newt hurried after him, not even bothering to switch off his monitor or flip off the overhead light. Hermann rolled his eyes affectionately as Newt caught up with him and slipped his arm around Hermann’s waist. 

“I feel like I’m gonna have a really good night,” Newt said with a gentle squeeze of Hermann’s waist, wagging his eyebrows. Hermann chuckled, ducking his head coquettishly as he led the way to the kitchen. 

“I do certainly hope so,” he said quietly. They finally turned the corner, and Hermann held his breath as Newt’s eyes swept over the room. Hermann hadn’t decorated too extravagantly-he would have to clean it all up, after all-but the room was rather pink. 

Hermann had hung some of those shiny spiral decorations that Newt always stole from other people’s parties. He’d spread little heart shaped statues and paperweights around the room; he’d switched out their usual tablecloth for a pink one, lined with little red hearts; he’d lit a pair of candles in the middle of the table.   

He hadn’t wanted to cook, afraid the smell would draw Newt away from his work too early, so he’d ordered from Newt’s favorite restaurant instead, emptying the food onto heart-shaped novelty plates Karla had sent him ages ago.  He’d made sure that they were at just the right angle when they walked in to prevent Newt from seeing the baking pans on the other side of the room, ready to be slipped into the preheating oven when it was ready. 

“Oh,” Newt said neutrally. Hermann bit the inside of his cheek. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Newton,” he murmured, fidgeting. 

“Dude,” Newt said sharply, not taking his eyes off the table, “I thought you didn’t like Valentine’s Day.” He sounded almost accusatory as he turned to look at Hermann. 

“Did that stop you from getting me a gift?” Hermann asked with a furrowed brow. He couldn’t read Newt’s expression, and he didn’t like that one bit. 

“Absolutely not,” Newt replied immediately, though Hermann already knew that (Newton was terrible at hiding things). 

“Then I don’t see what the trouble is,” Hermann said, trying not to grumble. 

“There’s no trouble!” Newt said quickly, a huge grin finally splitting his face. He swooped in close and wrapped Hermann in a hug, planting a big wet kiss on Hermann’s cheek; startling a laugh out of Hermann. “I love it, Hermann. It’s amazing.”

“It’s just takeaway,” Hermann said sheepishly. “Some candles.”

“It’s super romantic. I’m swooning like Hugh Grant in that movie you like so much.” Newt could tell Hermann was preening. He smiled and gave Hermann a kiss on the forehead before he released him to walk around the table. “You even put out my Godzilla placemats!” he crowed (Hermann had indeed dug through their horribly disorganized garage and found the ancient, torn box that held Newt’s Godzilla placemats specifically to see that look on his face; he’d had to shower three times to get all the dust and debris off himself). “You know me so well.”  

“I like to think so,” Hermann said, an indulgent smile coming to his face. “Let’s sit, darling. Before the food gets cold.” Newt, ever the gentleman when he wanted to be, pulled out Hermann’s chair for him before he sat in his own. He even let Hermann wrestle a napkin into his lap with barely any complaint. 

“This is awesome,” Newt chuckled, grabbing his (festively pink) fork off the table. “I feel bad for ignoring you all week.” 

“You haven’t been, Newton,” Hermann corrected, picking a shrimp off Newt’s plate to pop into his own mouth. “I know how it is, to be absorbed in your work. I take no personal offense to your hyperfocusing.” Newt smiled at him, his entire expression going soft. 

“I know you know,” he cooed, twirling his fork between his fingers. “I love you.” Hermann smiled back at him, his ears getting hot. 

“I love you too, Newton,” he said quietly. “Now eat your food,” he continued at a normal volume. Newt chuckled as he started eating in earnest-Hermann could tell he was just now realizing that he hadn’t eaten in nearly six hours. 

They ate leisurely for awhile, talking and laughing over the table. Newt’s free hand inched across the table to cover Hermann’s own. Hermann smiled-he knew Newt didn’t even realize he was doing it. The candles were getting shorter, their wax creating small pools in their holders; their plates were slowly clearing, starting to reveal the little cupids printed on their centers. 

“I got you that awful Japanese program you like so much,” Hermann said casually as he took his next bite. Newt froze with his fork halfway to his mouth.  

“Are you kidding?” he asked blankly. Hermann flared his nostrils, his brows twitching; offended. 

“Why would I be?” he asked in all seriousness. He’d put a lot of time into finding the series, scouring the internet and rummaging through secondhand shops in his free time.  

“Dude, I haven’t been able to find that anywhere,” Newt said emphatically-as though Hermann didn’t know, as though that wasn’t why Hermann had chosen that as his gift-pressing his palms flat against the table in front of him. “Like, are you really serious?” 

“It’s in the living room, under the coffee table, if you’d like to have at it,” Hermann said simply, an almost smug smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. Newt immediately darted out of his seat, nearly tripping over his chair in his rush. Hermann rolled his eyes affectionately, standing to slip the muffins he’d hidden beside the fridge into the oven. 

“Hermann, I’m in love with you,” Newt shouted from the living room. Hermann could hear the crinkling and tearing of plastic; he laughed as he slipped back into his seat.

“I thought we could watch some of it together after dinner,” he called back. 

“You would do that for me?” Newt asked, appearing in the kitchen doorway, the DVDs tucked against his chest. “You hate this show.” Hermann wrinkled his nose slightly. 

“I… am not fond of it,” his expression smoothed out as he looked up at Newt’s face, “But I am rather fond of you, and I know you like to cuddle while you watch television.” Newt liked to cuddle no matter what he was doing, truly, and Hermann was sure Newt knew that he knew that, but the gesture was significant. 

“Hermann, you’re gonna make me cry,” Newt said, grinning. He darted back into the living room, and Hermann could make out the sounds of the DVD player whirring to life. 

“Leaving me to clean up all by my lonesome, darling?” Hermann called, teasing. There was barely enough food left to fill the small container he’d pulled out. He’d just slipped it into the fridge when Newt reappeared. Newt rinsed the plates without being asked, and Hermann smiled again. 

“I’m excited,” Newt said when he was done, turning to beam at Hermann. 

“I can tell,” Hermann hummed. He tugged Newt forward for a little kiss; tapped him on the behind playfully as he walked toward the doorway. Newt gasped just as playfully, looking at Hermann with feigned shock. 

“Doctor Gottlieb,” he said, sounding scandalized. Hermann merely smiled in return, his eyes raking down Newt’s body before he breezed past him into the living room. Hermann immediately settled on the sofa, stretching out like a lazy cat. “Tease,” Newt laughed as he followed. Hermann hummed again, opening his arms for Newt to settle in front of him. Newt swiped the remote off the coffee table before he settled on the couch, pressing his back to Hermann’s chest. Hermann didn’t miss the contented little sigh he let out-or how tense his muscles felt. 

“Oh, darling,” Hermann tutted, moving one hand to rub at Newt’s shoulder. “What am I to do with you?” Newt sighed again as Hermann pressed more insistently, flicking through the previews on the first disc. 

“I can think of a couple things,” Newt chuckled (though he already sounded too relaxed and sleepy to initiate what he was insinuating). Hermann breathed a laugh against Newt’s nape, focusing on working the tension out of Newt’s muscles as Newt selected “play all” on the screen. 

“What smells good?” Newt asked after awhile, craning his neck to look at Hermann. Hermann smiled, pretending that he couldn’t smell the warm almond and banana and cinnamon in the air. 

“Just something I’m baking,” Hermann said easily, batting his eyelashes as he slid his hands down to Newt’s soft middle.

“Hermann,” Newt whined, wriggling until he could press his smile into Hermann’s shoulder. “How long have you been planning this? You’re like an evil mastermind.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Hermann laughed. “I merely know you, Newton.”

“Quite well it would seem,” Newt said, doing his-admittedly now quite good-imitation of Hermann’s accent. Hermann’s careful mask broke into a huge smile, and he tickled Newt’s side just to make him cackle and squirm.  

When they settled down-Newt turned to face Hermann, his face pressed into Hermann’s neck-the actually quite catchy opener of the show looping over the bright menu screen, Hermann let out a breath. He was determined to not chicken out of this part of Newt’s present (again). 

“Newton,” he said quietly, brushing some hair off Newt’s forehead. 

“Hm?”

“There is one other thing I wanted to give you.” Hermann prayed his voice wasn’t shaking.

“There’s more?” Newt gasped, pushing himself up onto his hands. “Hermann, you’re spoiling me, dude.”

“That is rather the point,” Hermann chuckled, almost nervously. He swallowed, lashes fluttering as he thought. “Come this way,” he said finally, pressing against Newt’s chest until he wriggled off the couch. Newt helped lever Hermann up, grabbing his cane for him and handing it over. Hermann walked to their back porch, knowing Newt would follow. He thought about leading Newt by the hand, but he was afraid his palms were too sweaty; that they’d give him away. 

He slid open their back door, letting in the crisp evening air. The sun was mostly set, the sky painted in the last blues and purples before the navy of night would show them the stars. Hermann took a deep breath, finally grabbing Newt’s hand; guiding him to sit in their little porch swing, just barely big enough for the two of them. 

“What’s the last part of my surprise?” Newt asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment. Hermann looked up at the sky, his hand coming up to his pocket absentmindedly. There was a moment of silence before Hermann nodded to himself. He propped his cane on one of the wood columns supporting the awning; he tugged up the left leg of his trousers and very carefully lowered himself to one knee. Newt inhaled sharply, frozen in place. 

“Newton Geiszler,” Hermann started, pulling the little velvet box from his pocket; Newt’s hand flew to his mouth as Hermann opened it. “Will you marry me?” The question had barely left Hermann’s lips before Newt’s arms were around his neck; Newt’s teary face pressed into his neck. Newt slid inelegantly off the porch swing to settle heavily in front of Hermann, his grip never loosening.

“Yes,” he said immediately. “Yes, yes, of course. I love you.”

“I love you as well,” Hermann said, his free hand coming up to cup the back of Newt’s head. “Though I feel, in this moment, that that is rather obvious.” Newt laughed wetly into Hermann’s neck, moving to pull away and swipe at his eyes. 

“Oh my God. I can’t believe you.” Hermann grinned, settling back on his heel. 

“I don’t know what you mean, love.”   

“I thought you were seducing me and you fucking propose,” Newt sniffled, a weak smile on his face. 

“Who says I wasn’t trying to seduce you as well?” Hermann asked, feigning offense.  

“Shut up,” Newt whined, pushing his hands up under his glasses to cover his eyes. “I am gonna rock your world later-”

“As soon as you finish crying. I know, love.” Hermann waited a moment, waited for Newt to finish swiping at his eyes, before he asked, “Will you let me put your ring on you?” Newt immediately thrust his left hand forward-it was trembling slightly, sweaty and wet with his tears. Hermann smiled. He slid the ring onto his finger delicately, brushing his lips across Newt’s knuckles when he was done. 

It was a modest ring-a simple silver band with three little green stones; circles of forest green that Hermann had found after hours of searching, just the right shade to bring out the color of Newt’s eyes. Newt admired it plainly, squinting through the tears in his eyes, the smile never leaving his face.  

“You were gonna call me your husband,” he said, lowering his hand to his lap-his eyes still on the ring. 

“Hm?” Hermann hummed, moving one hand up to brush some hair from Newt’s forehead. 

“Before. Earlier,” Newt sniffed. “You were gonna say husband instead of partner.” Hermann’s cheeks colored; a bashful smile appeared on his face. 

“I was,” he admitted. “I forgot myself for a moment. I nearly ruined the surprise.” 

“You think of me as your husband already. In your head.” Newt laughed, scooting forward to tuck his face into Hermann’s neck; Hermann could feel Newt’s smile pressing into his collarbone. “Before you even proposed.” Hermann’s flush darkened. Newt pulled back as Hermann started speaking.  

“For quite some time, I must admit,” Hermann said. He kissed Newt’s forehead gently, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I was waiting for just the right time.” 

“And you picked Valentine’s day. How cliche,” Newt teased-much of the effect was lost in his wet cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. Hermann smiled.  

“It’s your favorite holiday,” he said simply. Newt grinned. 

“It is. Even more than Halloween, and you know how much I love Halloween.” Newt tilted his head down, looking at his ring again; Hermann used a finger to tilt Newt’s chin toward him, getting his full attention. 

“And you always do such nice things for me on this day,” he said seriously. “I don’t think you realize just how much, Newton, that your affection and attention mean to me. I wanted to do something that meant the same to you.” Newt’s grin softened; he practically melted against Hermann, bringing their lips together in a slow, gentle kiss. 

“Sap,” Newt said, barely pulling away; a breath against Hermann’s lips. Hermann could see the fresh tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Getting quite emotional in your old age, aren’t you, darling?” Hermann teased, stroking Newt’s cheek with his thumb. Newt laughed loudly, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. He reached up to cover Hermann’s hand on his cheek with his own-Hermann grinned feeling the ring press into his own skin. 

“I totally deserved that,” he said, voice still slightly choked. Then he looked down for a moment, his smile turning sentimental. “Thank you, Hermann. I-I don’t know what else to say.” He laughed at himself, looking into Hermann’s eyes again. 

“You don’t have to say anything, darling. I know.” 

“God,” Newt laughed, curling into himself slightly. “I know you know. I do.” He kissed Hermann again, pressing their lips together firmly-saying what he couldn’t say, and what didn’t need to be said. “Let’s get you off the ground. I’ve gotta thank my fiance properly.” Hermann chuckled quietly, letting Newt help him up. 

They lingered on the porch until the sky was dark, and the breeze made them shiver, kissing each other gently, and then holding each other, looking up at the stars. Hermann thought it was a fitting beginning to the next chapter of their lives together-the sky together, instead of the sea apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter is hermann's valentine surprise for newt :DDD


End file.
